


Good Mornin' Darlin'

by Spartanroyaltywhomst



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartanroyaltywhomst/pseuds/Spartanroyaltywhomst
Summary: Daryl keeps Carol from her chores, though it seems worth it in the end.





	Good Mornin' Darlin'

The sun that drifted slowly into the prison cast a dim light on the two bodies that lay entangled on the bed, Carols amber colored hair was splayed across the dismal blue mattress that she lay on while her head was tucked up against the side of Daryl's chest. His arm outstretched around her neck and his hand lay against her waist, holding her tight against his side. Daryl always took the outside of the bunk, his crossbow loaded and ready to go just tucked beneath the bed along with two machetes and their ‘go-bag’ as Carol called it. 

The two were still very private about their relationship, a sheet hung just above the entrance to Carols cell and she grew it closed at night after Daryl would slip inside. They both preferred the privacy and no one could say for sure that the two were sleeping together or dating- whatever this would be considered. It had become a very popular topic amongst the group, especially whenever asked Daryl would blush and that was a sight to see. 

Carol was the first to stir, raising her head and glancing around the cozy cell. “ Good Morning…” She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Daryl’s cheek before climbing over him, only to be suddenly pulled back down and flipped her over sending Carol into a fit of giggles as a sleepy Daryl began coating her face in kisses. 

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Daryl asked, his voice huskier than usual this early in the morning, his hands worked to hold down Carols as she squirmed. 

“ To make you breakfast and do your laundry.” Carol laughed, giving him a pointed look through her lashes before raising her neck to kiss him sweetly. “ Mm- but my breakfast is right here…” Daryl retorted, his lips breaking from hers to brush against her neck and shoulder. He chuckled against his skin, causing goosebumps to spread across Carols skin as she gasped beneath his touch. “ I really shouldn’t-“ Carol admits reluctantly as Daryl continued to ravage her with kisses, she felt his hand slip down towards her underwear. “ I have chores to do.” Carol told him although there was a smirk plastered across her face. 

“ It’s too cold- you’ll get sick.” Daryl informed her, chuckling again as his fingers slipped beneath her underwear and brushed against her folds, she was already wet. He heard no reply from Carol this time, her eyes fluttered shut and her lips fell open. Daryl always thought she looked prettiest like this, entirely under his control. He pulled one hand from Carols wrist and placed it over her mouth, two of his fingers slipping into her mouth to contain her noises as he began to move his other hand faster. Carols toes curled against the mattress as Daryl slipped a second finger inside of her, his fingers leaving her mouth and working to pull off his shorts. 

Within minutes they were both naked and Daryl was hovering over Carol, beginning to press into her. This was always Daryl’s favorite part, watching her squirm and gasp as she spread open for him. His hand came down again to cover Carols mouth as she began to moan, Daryl started to thrust faster, chuckling as her back lifted from the mattress and her legs tightened around his waist. “ You like that…?” Daryl asked in a low voice as his lips dipped back down to place a bruise just beneath her collarbone as she nodded desperately. Daryl suddenly pulled out, taking Carol by the hips he flipped her around and took her again from behind, harder this time, holding her hands behind her back as he pounded into her mercilessly. One hand pinning her hands, the other slipping his fingers back into Carols mouth, chuckling as he felt her tighten around him, his mouth concealing the desperate, passionate moans that poured from Carol. 

Daryl continued to work, releasing his grip on Carols mouth and hands as she quieted down. She instead buried her own moans in the pillows beneath her while Daryl’s hands gripped and slapped at the plump flesh of her ass, admiring his handiwork which consisted of bite marks and hickies all along the inside of her thighs and ass. Even though they weren’t public, they both know who they belonged too and there was plenty of proof on both of their bodies, Daryl even sported a few marks of his own along his tanned chest and arms from Carol. Soon he was pulled from his thoughts as he groaned, his teeth sinking into his lips as he fought the urge to finish. Carol tightened around him for a second time as she came again, her toes pressing hard into the mattress as she held in her own moan, whispering Daryl’s name again and again as she turned into a blissful mess beneath him. Daryl soon turned the same, finishing with one or two final, deep strokes his hands releasing their grip on Carols ass before sinking into the bed next to her, chuckling as she tucked herself right back into his side. 

“ That was…” Carol sighed breathlessly, “ That was good.” Daryl chuckled and smiled peacefully, ducking his head down and kissing her lovingly. 

“ What can I say? You make it easy..”


End file.
